Number 473
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Bella works for the government and her job is to find out info bout mythical creatures and how they became. What happens when they get a particularly stubborn vampire? Can she make him crack?
1. Can't judge a book by its cover

**AN- Sorry i havent posted my other story, that i promised, but i wanna finish it first, so gimmie some time, i'm almost done. But I do have another story for ya. I read another story similar to this but I changed it up and made my own story. It is VERY different, I swear. I don't copy. Anyway I really hope you guys like it! **

**This was again edited by my semi-smart boyfriend Edward (he's mine! back off!) so i apologize in advance for any mistakes. THANKS!**

My name is Isabella Swan otherwise known as Bella. I work for the government as an associate who has meetings with 'mythical' creatures; finding out what they can do, how old they are, what they do, how they become, etc. I have met with werewolves, witches, and vampires. All of the creatures I have met with have all broken down and told me everything I wanted to know, almost everyone else has as well; we are all very persuasive. Though currently we have a very…stubborn vampire in inspection and he simply will not crack. He doesn't talk, he simply stares. He has 'met' with 3 different associates and has said nothing. I am almost positive I will be able to crack number 473: Edward Cullen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe he hasn't spoken in the month that he has been here! He has met with _three_ associates and none have been able to get him to talk! He has something special about him, Bella, I just know it. I want you to talk to him, make him trust you or something. You tend to do very good with our male creatures." My boss Adam said to me, with a wink at the end as we walked to the meeting room. He's mildly attractive, black hair, green eyes, tan, 5"8, and very, _very_ muscular and strong.

But not my type at all.

Anyway, we have been discussing our most stubborn creature that no one has been able to crack, but I will make him talk, and I'll do my damnest to do it. There has been two female associates who have met with him and they say he is drop dead _gorgeous_. I'll be the judge of that.

"Yes, I know Adam, it's what I do." I said with a suggestive smile. "I promise I will do whatever I can. He will talk, Adam, he better." I muttered as I looked at the file that was handed to me. It said he had topaz eyes (animal drinker) messy bronze hair, and about 6"3. Interesting.

"Don't let me down, Bella. I know you can do it." Adam said as we approached the door to the padded meeting room. "Now, it's ok if he doesn't talk today, let him get to know you. And be gentle, he seems sensitive." he chuckled as he reached for the handle.

"Wait, wait." I said, quickly as, I handed him the file. I fanned my hair over my shoulders, straightened out my black skin tight jeans and smoothed my blue tank top. Adam handed my the file back, grinning and he pushed open the door.

We walked in and I saw the back of this Edward Cullen where he was seated at the table in the middle of the room, with chains on his wrists and ankles. I noticed the lights were very bright and they were getting on my nerves. "Ummm, Ivan can you turn the lights down some? I'm going blind!" I said, loudly up to Ivan on the control room on the floor above.

The lights turned down a bit so it was bearable. "Sorry about that, Bells!" I gave the thumbs up and he grinned. He was like my brother just…weirder. And dirtier.

"Ok, lets get started shall we?" Adam said as he lead me forward to 473. He stopped behind him. "Stand, please." he ordered and Edward stood slowly, then turned to face us. When he saw me his eyes widened. My mouth opened wide and I dropped his file. He was _gorgeous _in the _extreme! _He had full pink lips, high cheekbones, square jaw, thick black eyelashes surrounding his eyes and those eyes were a liquid gold. Adam looked at me when I dropped the file. "Something wrong, Isabella?" he smiled.

I shook my head, rapidly to clear it. I turned to him and slapped his arm then bent to pick up my file. "Idiot," I muttered. I stood straight again and faced Edward. "Everythings fine Adam, but…" I trailed off as I walked over to 473 and set my file on the table behind him, then I walked in front of him and tugged at the chains on his wrists. I looked up at him, he was staring at me. "Are these uncomfortable?" I asked, he just stared for a few moments then he nodded slowly, once. I turned to Adam. "Take them off."

"What? Are you sure?" he asked, frantically, as he looked back and forth between Edward and I.

I turned to 473. "You wont attack me if I take the chains off, will you?" I asked, skeptically. His eyes widened and he shook his head slowly twice. I turned back to Adam. "Yea, I'm sure. Remove them. Both." I said, sweetly as I fluttered my eyelids at him.

Adam groaned. "You're such a cheater! Brandon, come remove these chains!" He called over his shoulder. I grinned and walked to Adam and gave him a hug. Here, we were all one big family, we all loved each other and we cared for one another. Brandon came running over with his keys.

"Off 473? Isn't he the one that won't talk?" he asked me, as he searched for the key to undo the chains. He found it and put it in the whole twisting it and opening the chains. He left them there and went to his ankle chains.

I walked back to Edward and removed the chains from his wrist carefully, though it was unnecessary of course; he was a vampire. "Yupp, he won't speak, at all. I got him to nod though, that has to count for something, right?" I handed Brandon the chains as he stood with the ankle chains in his hands.

"I dunno. You're the associate; I'm just the key guy." he said, as he looked down, faking sadness. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He brightened. "You just made my day, beautiful!" he laughed as he jogged to the door. "Good luck!" the door closed behind him.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it, be good." Adam said as he walked out of the room.

I turned to Edward. "Wanna sit on the ground, floor or wanna stand?" I asked, picking up the file again. He pointed to the fluffy floor. "I like he floor, better, too." I commented. "Ivan? Can you move the table, please?" I called.

He came running over to me and pushed it to the wall. "There ya go."

"Thanks much!" I said, as he ran back to his office. I wonder what he's doing? Probably something dirty…

Edward sank fluidly to the ground and sat cross legged. I sat across from him, my feet hurt, my best friend Angela made me wear heals today. I took off my shoes and placed them beside me. "You're lucky, you're feet never hurt, mine hurt all the freakin time." I said, as I looked up at Edward, rubbing my feet. He just stared at me. I stopped rubbing my feet and leaned back on my hands. "So, Edward, how old are you?" I asked, simply.

He just stared at me. "You're not gonna answer me?" I whispered, as I leaned forward, so I was only inches from his face. He blinked his eyes getting darker, I sat on my knees know, my hands made their way to his face, where it was very cold and hard. I liked it, always have. "Hmmm…what do I have to do, to get you to talk? To say anything, anything at all, I really want to hear something come out of you're beautiful lips, Edward." I said, seriously as I traced his lips with my fingertips. He seemed to like it when I said his name.

He pouted, sticking his lower lip out. "You want a kiss? Is that what you want?" I asked, staring in his eyes. He continued to stare. I cocked my head to the side. "Do I smell good?" I asked as I twirled my hair around my fingers.

"Yes," he whispered. I looked at him, shocked, that he actually spoke. His voice was like velvety in that one word that he spoke, it was very…sexy.

"I smell good, huh? Do you want me to do something? I just want you to talk again. I love your voice. Let me hear more. Please." I pouted as I traced his cheekbones.

"Like what do you want me to say?" he asked, again in a very soft whisper. I bit my lip and stared in his eyes; he was looking at my lips. I shrugged and he looked into my eyes then at my lips again. He reached a hand up to my face and traced my lips as I had done. "You have pretty lips." he whispered. "You smell very good, too. Like freesia. And your eyes are gorgeous."

My hands moved to his hair and I ran my fingers in between his soft bronze locks. " I like your hair." I whispered, I was closer now, when I spoke my breath fanned his face and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. I ran my hands down to his neck. "And your very muscular and so sexy." I said, confidently, as I pressed my lips to his neck. He moaned quietly, as his hands went to my hips and pulled me closer; I was practically on top of him.

"Give me kiss. Do it. Please." He pleaded, whispering, still, as his nose grazed my jaw. I smirked and kissed his neck. He groaned. "That's not what I meant."

"Where do you want a kiss then? Tell me." I whispered.

"My lips. Their burning for you. Kiss me. Do it now." he pleaded. I pulled back and stared at him then reached up and pulled his head down, so he was just centimeters away from mine. "Do it." I crashed my lips to his and kissed him passionately; my hands were on his neck playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. His hands were at my hips, I pulled back, pulling him with me as I laid on my back on the floor. He let go of my hips and put them on either side of my head and his knees at either side of my hips. He pulled away so I could breath, but he just went to my neck. I put my hands on his chest and pushed.

He rolled onto his back and I threw my leg over his stomach and straddled him, I put one hand on the floor next to his head and the other on his chest, I leaned down and kissed along his neck. He was wearing a white, plain, thin shirt and drawstring sweats and no shoes. I continued kissing his neck and collarbone. "More." he moaned and got my face in his hands and brought my lips to his. The hand that was on his chest went to the hem of his shirt and I inched it up, as his hands went to the bottom of my back my; where shirt had ridden up. He pulled it up, too and I pulled back and peeled it off, then I went back to his lips. His hands went to my bare waist and started inching up to my breasts.

I pulled back and stood. I looked down at him, his shirt revealing his awesome abs and his half lidded eyes, filled with lust and…another emotion I didn't quite understand. "You want more?' I asked, innocently. He nodded. "Well, gave I you that today because you were a good boy and spoke." I said, as I pulled on my shirt. "Let, me tell you, now. I'm not a whore or a slut. I don't do this, kissing, you know? I just put on sexy clothing, but something about you, made me want to reward you." I smirked at his widened eyes as he leaned on his elbows. I pulled my shirt on over my head. "So, tomorrow, if you're a good boy and give me some information about your life, I'll give you more. Deal?" I picked up my shoes and file.

"Deal." he said, softly, staring at me.

I grinned. "OK, then, I will see you tomorrow at the same time and we will talk some more. Bye, Edward." I said, with a sexy grin and a small wave.

As I made my way to the door I heard a very soft voice whisper, "Goodbye, beautiful, Isabella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I made my way to my office, I thought about Edward and how he finally spoke; to me. I mean, the other associates Andrea and Diana are very pretty. But he spoke to _me_ and he _asked _me to kiss him. How the hell was I supposed to resist! Anywho, I have to tell Adam that he actually spoke. He'll be ecstatic-

"Bella! How'd it go! Tell me!" Adam appeared right in front of me, seemingly excited. I grinned. "YES! You got him to talk! I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed as he hugged me, tightly.

"Holy…Shit…Can't bre…ath." I gasped, losing oxygen, he let me go, quickly and I bent over, coughing, trying to get air back in my lungs.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! You got him to talk, and I almost kill you. We don't want that, now do we." Adam said as he patted my back. I straightened after a while and glared at him, then I punched him in the gut. "Owww! Bad Bella, no violence allowed!" he complained as he rubbed his stomach, slightly hunched over.

"Dumbass," I muttered as I walked into my office, I threw the file on my desk and laid on the couch.

"What else happened? You have a dreamy look - You made out with him didn't you?" he asked, as he knelt beside me, right in my face.

I stared at him, then grinned, he knew me to well. "Ok! I did. I did and it was awesome!" I exclaimed.

He fake gasped. "You made out with somebody you've known for about and hour but not me! Who you've known for 3 years! How rude." he pouted.

"Shut up! I ain't no whore, Adam!" I laughed as I pushed his head away.

He laughed. "I know I was just kidding." he kissed my forehead. "You're like my sister. Except I think you're hot." he looked up, pondering, I smack him again, giggling. "What!? I'm honest!" I giggled and he chuckled. "Ok, you're meeting with him tomorrow, right?" I nodded. "Cool. But this time get some info. don't just suck faces, understood?" He asked, seriously, like a scolding father.

"Yes, dad." his eyes widened and his mouth popped open.

"How dare you!" he waved his hand over his face. "I look nothing like you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I walked to my Corvette after work, I was thinking about what Edward's like, and if he has any powers, like some vampires do. And does he have a family? Or a girlfriend? Nah, I don't think so, he doesn't seem like the player type. Then, again you can't judge a book by its cover.

**AN-Here's chapter one. I'll tell you now, it's only a few chapters long, I don't know how many yet, but I know its not a lot. Anyway I hope you guys like it, I know Bella's OOC and Edwards a little OOC but that just goes with the story, anyway I hope you guys likey! O and those of you who have read my profile may have noticed that I put my friends name's in there, should I put Delilah my name in here, too? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW. It makes me happy.**

**PEACE Delilah**


	2. Kissing, bickering and answers

**AN-Here's chapter two I hope you guys like this story, I have ideas, harassing my head right now and if I don't write them I wont get any sleep, cuz they keep talking. Anyway, TADA chapter 2!**

**My semi-smart Boyfrend Edward edited this so sorry for any mistakes! _Yea, my bad!-Edward_**

I carefully placed my left leg out of my door and on the pavement of the private garage of my job's building. I stood with my papers and bag and pulled my skirt down further. I closed the door to my beloved corvette that I take so much care of. I walked slowly in my black flats that matched my long sleeve top; I was looking at 473's file again, it says here, that he was found hunting in the forest of…Ontario, Canada with another male vampire that was tall, lean, blond hair and looked like he was changed around 20. Interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in my office doing my report from yesterday's meeting with 473; that I got him to speak was basically it. Hopefully, I'll be able to get more information today, so we can make out again.

Wait. No, that's not the reason I wasn't him to talk! Is it…? I can't be falling for him! He's a freakin subject! To me it doesn't really matter if he's a vampire, he's still super hot. Ugh! I am falling for him. Fast. Anyway, I really want to find out what his power is, I'm almost positive he has one…

"Bella, honey. You ready?" Adam asked, as he walked through my open door and stood in front of my desk. "Your doing wonders for the boy, you know. He seems happier, today." he winked.

I closed my report and stood. When I did so, my skirt rode up a little, to reveal a little more of my thigh; Adam whistled. "Don't you look sexy."

"Pervert," I grumbled as I walked around my desk; I stood in front of him. "Is he in the meeting room?" I asked as we walked out of my door.

"Yupp, on the ground, again, no chains, recently fed. All clean and prepared for ya, baby." he said, smirking, with a playful glint in his eye. "The lights aren't bright either, of course. We wouldn't want our star associate going blind would we now?" He said with fake concern.

I smacked his arm. "Stop being such an idiot, would you?" I said faking angriness.

As we stepped into the elevator, Adam put his arm around my shoulders and said playfully. "Awww, I was just kidding, Bells. No need to get defensive on me, I'm just making sure everything is perfect for your make out session- I mean meeting with 473." he was looking away from me; at the ceiling acting innocent.

I shoved him away and crossed my arms. "Gosh! You're such an as-"

He put a hand over my mouth, grinning. "No need for insults, Bella." The door opened then so I pushed him with as much force as I could - witch did little, I'm so small, and he's huge - and walked out of the elevator and to the meeting room. I heard him laughing from the behind me as he jogged to catch up. "Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" was all he was able to say before I walked into the meeting room and slammed the door.

"Fucking idiot. Always so damn pervertive, that bastard. Thinks its _hilarious_ making fun of this, he's like a fucking four year old, with nothing better to do than torture me." I muttered to myself as I locked the door and walked briskly to where Edward was seated on the ground, staring at me with amusement. When I glared at him he tried to hide a chuckle, but it escaped and he slapped his hand over his mouth. I put his file and my notepad on the ground a few feet away from him, since I was wearing a skirt and didn't want to give him a free show, I laid on my stomach. He was laughing, now, thinking it was just freakin hilarious how I talked to myself. "Stupid under sensitive vampire, thinks its _funny_, too," I muttered as I opened the file with my report.

"No, no, no, I'm not laughing at you." Edward whispered as he laid on his stomach in front of me. I ignored him and read more of where he was caught hunting. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up, gently. When I looked up completely, his face was only about three inches away. "Seriously, I wasn't laughing at you, Bella, I swear." he said, with a sincere look.

I shrugged. "Yea, sure, whatever you say." I was going to look down but he wouldn't let me. I glared at him.

He stared right back. "So, you're mad?" I just continued staring at him. "How can I fix that…" he whispered to himself. He looked at my lips. "Ah, I know." he said quickly, before he leaned in and pressed his soft, cold lips to mine.

I pulled away and glared at him. "I remember what you said yesterday and I am going to tell you about my life. I just don't want you to be mad at me." he said, before he kissed my lips lightly before leaning back slightly and releasing my chin. He put his elbows on the cushiony ground and rested his head in between his laced fingers. "What's your first question?"

I crossed my arms on the ground and rested my chin on them, I looked down at the question that Adam wanted me to ask. I looked back up at him. "Ok, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." he answered, without hesitation, grinning. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "108."

I gaped at him for a moment before I got my pen out of my pocket and wrote it down. "Next, where were you born and why were you changed? Who changed you? What year?"

"Hmmm, I was born and raised in Chicago and I was changed because I was dying of the Spanish Influencia. I was changed by Carlisle Cullen after my parents had died from the same disease; in 1918."

"Do you have any…powers?" I asked, intrigued, leaning forward more.

He looked down. "I can read minds." he said so softly, I barely heard him. I gasped and stared at him; he raised his eyes to look at me. "I should have told you before, I know. I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow and turned over onto my back, I scooted closer to him so my face beneath his hands, so I could see his face. "Don't be sorry, it's ok, really. I do have a question about that though. Can you read my mind, right now?"

"No." I was about to ask why when he spoke again. "I can't read yours at all. I don't know why. I've never had this before."

"Yeah. People say I'm special. Vampires with powers that work on the minds don't work on me, at all." I said, calmly, as I stared up at him.

He laughed quietly. "You are special. To me." he whispered.

"Really? I'm not just some associate to you? Cuz you sure as hell ain't just some creature who's life I had to find out about." I mumbled the last part under my breath, looking away.

"Is that so?" he whispered, before he bent his head slowly and pressed his lips to mine, again. I pulled away and sat up on my knees, as he sat cross-legged. We leaned forward and crashed our lips together, his tongue battling mine, in my mouth. I felt the need to be closer to him, his perfect body. I brought my body closer and straddled him, my skirt riding up to my waist, revealing my purple lace underwear. He moaned when he felt it bunched up at his lower stomach.

Edward's hands were on my knees and slowly sliding up to my ass. When he found the lace of my underwear he stuck his fingers in the side, making me moan in his mouth and grip his hair tighter. His hands groped my ass for a bit making me whimper. I was having trouble breathing, and he felt it; he pulled away from my lips and went to my neck and collarbone. He nipped underneath my ear and I moaned. My hands went down his cheeks, neck and down to his chest. When I reached the hem of his shirt I pulled up and he removed his hands and head and removed it quickly, he returned to my neck, quickly, kissing, licking, nibbling, biting. "Edward," I moaned when he sucked on my pulse point, surely leaving a mark.

He put his hand on my back and leaned me back, hovering over me, continuing his activities on my neck and collarbone. My legs were wrapped around his bare hips, my hands roaming his chest. One of his hands was on the side of my head, holding himself and the other was rubbing over my still revealed thigh.

My thumb rubbed over his nipple and he gasped, I pinched and he moaned. I brought his mouth back to mine, and we continued kissing passionately. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and went under; over my stomach. He rolled onto his side pulling me on top of him. I put my knees on either side of his hips, my hands on his chest, still kissing his fiercely. His hands were still under my shirt, and they were drifting upward to my breasts.

His hands rested lightly on my bra covered breasts; he squeezed and I broke away from his lips and arched my back moaning, "Uhhhh, Edward!" he continued groping my breasts through my white bra. "Ah, ah, Edward!" as he continued, I grinded my hips against his.

He moaned, loudly. "Ooooooh!" he grinded back against me.

"Mmmmm," I moaned. I leaned down and kissed him again, as he stuck his tongue into my mouth…

"Bella, time's - Oh, Whoa! My bad!" Adam yelled as he walked into the room, I gasped and got off of Edward, pulling my skirt and my shirt down. Edward used his vampire speed and put his shirt back on and sat up. I was blushing, I could feel it. "Sorry, for interrupting your make-out session, oh, sorry, I mean meeting, but you're times up." Adam said, grinning, as he made his way out the door. "By the way nice underwear, Bella." the door closed and Edward stood up; he extended his hand to me and helped me stand.

We stared at each other for a bit. I attempted to be serious. "Ok, well, you owe me more information, 473. Tomorrow we will meet at the same time. Good afternoon." I said, seriously, looking through the few notes I took.

I turned to make my way to the door, when suddenly Edward was right in front of me, only inches away. "Will do, miss. I will see you tomorrow, same time, and I will tell you more about myself and my family. But I expect something in return." he whispered, his sweet breath swirling around my face.

"Yes, you will. If you want what I have to offer, of course." I whispered, back seductively, leaning closer to his already close face; my lips mere centimeter apart. "Good day." I said, as I turned away from Edward to go around him.

However, before I could even get a few inches away, Edward's hands gripped my waist, mine were on his forearms he looked into my eyes for about ten seconds before he leaned closer slowly. I met him half way and pressed my lips firmly to his. He kissed me back and I broke it off, reluctantly. "Thanks, sweetie." he whispered, grinning, down at me.

I giggled and lightly smacked his rock hard arm. "That's cheating. Bad boy." I said, pouting, as I crossed my arms; it was slightly difficult do to the fact that Edward's hands were still on my waist.

He bit his lip and looked at me pleadingly. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he bent his head to nuzzle my neck with his nose. He uncrossed my arms and wrapped his arms, tightly around me; I wrapped mine around his shoulders. "Forgive me? Please, sweetheart." he begged, in a whisper. I liked how he used pet names I thought they were cute…coming from him.

"Ok, your forgiven, your lucky your such a good kisser, hunny." I said.

He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Am I now? And is that the only reason?"

"Yes. No" I said, as I again pressed my lips to his. I pulled away after a few minutes. "I really have to go. They need this room." he pouted. I laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, babe." I said, jokingly as I kissed his nose and extracted myself from his strong arms. I walked to the door and opened it before I turned around and blew him a kiss. He grinned and waved. I winked and walked out, shutting the door behind me, grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, that was one hot kiss you guys were locked in. Hell, I don't think 'kiss' is even the right word for it." Adam said, as he sat across from me at my desk, where I was looking over what Edward told me. "Did you even get any information about him?"

"473 told me he was 108 years old, was changed by a vampire by the name of Carlisle Cullen; he was changed because he was dying of the Spanish Influencia in 1918." I said, looking up into Adam's green eyes, glaring. "He does have a power; as I suspected. However, like the other vampires' powers that work on the mind his doesn't work on me, either." I said matter-a-factly, almost smugly.

Adam leaned forward. "Quit babbling and tell me what the vampire's power is!"

"Mind reader."

I leaned back in my chair as I watched that settle in. Adam's face was very funny. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape and he was…blushing. I laughed when I saw that _Adam_-Over confident, huge, confident Adam-was _blushing. "_Had some pretty dirty thoughts, now didn't you."

He stared at me a minutes before he fixed his expression into a nonchalant one. "Anything else?"

"His human name was Edward Anthony Masen. Though, still is, but adding the Cullen at the end."

"Good job. Get more information tomorrow, ok? Don't just make out - though I'm not saying you cant of course." he said, smiling slightly as he got up to leave.

As he approached the door I said, calmly. "Adam, have some decent thoughts tomorrow, ok?"

He flipped me off and slammed the door. "Love you, too!" I yelled through the door, laughing my ass off.

This is fun.


	3. Family and the drama it come with!

**AN-Chapter 3! I hopey you guys like this story, I thought it was a great idea, but it IS my story, tell me what you think! I own nothing but my friends characters. Bella is kinda OOC in this one, more so than before. Sorry. Also there is A LOT of drama in this chapter! Edited by my super semi-smart Boyfrend that I love so much, Edward! **

**Vote on my Poll!**

I was currently walking into my office building, wondering about what Adam was possibly thinking about yesterday that made him uncomfortable and blush. I mean, he never blushes, he's the boss, the big guy. Anyway, I'm also looking forward to my meeting with 473, he seems very interesting and like he's been trough a lot. Well, he is one hundred and eight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aww, no skirt today, Bella?" Adam remarked as I walked into my office. I was wearing grey jeans today, because it was raining, with a white t-shirt and a grey hoodie over it; with black and grey vans.

"It's raining, you moron." I said, as I took my wallet and keys and cell phone out of my pockets and set them on my desk. I picked up my notepad and walked over to the door. "Later. And don't go through my shit, Adam. I'm warning you."

I walked out of my office and down the hall to the elevator, I heard Adam laughing. "Dumbass," I muttered, under my breath as I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for my floor.

As the door was closing I heard someone call out, "Bella! Hold on!" I put my foot next to the closing door to stop it, and looked up to see Diana rushing to get it with me. "Thanks."

"No problemo. Who you meeting with today?' I asked, as I removed my foot and let the door close.

She straightened out her black and white beanie and dark grey hoodie and looked down at her file. "Um, number 523."

"Isn't that a werewolf?" I asked. I recalled Adam talking about a new subject in the other day, and unlike Edward he wouldn't _stop_ talking.

She groaned. "Yes, and he just won't freakin _shut up_. I mean he's pretty nice but…just _damn. _You get all the relaxed subjects with the cool powers, Bella." She looked up at me, as if she just remembered something. "How have your meeting with 473 going? Isn't he just freakin _hott_? I told you."

I laughed. "Hell, yeah! He is gorgeous in the extreme. Dude, I got him to talk on the first day!"

She gasped. "No way! Andrea and me _and_ Joe couldn't get him to talk, how the hell did you?!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged, laughing. "I dunno. Maybe he just likes me. Oh, hey, what were you thinking when you first met with him or saw him?"

"That he was super hot and that I'd do him any day." she said, straight faced as she looked at me then back at her file, calmly. You see, Diana is very straight-forward, she tells you how it is. No matter how dirty, stupid, weird or just plain wrong it is. That's what I like about her.

I laughed. "Oh my god!" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Man, he's a freakin mind reader."

She gasped and smacked me. "No fucking way! You've got to be kidding me! He must think I'm a slut or something."

The doors opened on our floor and we stepped out. Her meeting room was next to mine on the opposite wall. "Psh, I do." she socked me. "Ow! Bitch."

"Thank you. Well, have fun with gorgeous, and tell him I said hi." she said as we approached our meeting rooms.

I put my hand on the handle to my room. "I will if we _actually_ talk." I said, laughing as I opened my door.

"Holy shit, you whore!" she said, as I stepped into my room.

"Your mom!" I sang as I slammed the door and leaned against it, laughing. I looked over at the floor and saw Edward there laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He looked so incredibly sexy. His white shirt rode up to his belly button because his arms were behind his head and his drawstring sweats were dangerously low, revealing his hips. He was grinning, as if he was hearing something funny.

Oh right - mind reader.

He's probably hearing Diana's thoughts. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hi, there stranger."

"Hello, miss." he responded, smiling. He was staring up at the ceiling when he spoke again. "What do you want to learn today?"

I smiled and looked down at the questions, again. "About your family, if that's ok." I looked down at him and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Vampire, correct?" he asked, softly.

"Yupp. Ok, how many are in your family? Guys, girls, parents?' I asked all at once, I stared at his beautiful face, while he answered. I removed my hoodie and set it down next to me.

"There are seven in total, including me. There's Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, and my 'parents' Carlisle and Esme. So, three males and three females."

"Wow." I was intrigued, I decided to ask a question of my own. "Can you tell me about them? You don't have to." I said, looking down, nervous, not wanting him to think I was asking a too personal questions about his family.

A cold finger was under my chin, lifting it up. Soft golden eyes met my brown ones. "Of course, I'll tell you about them. If you really would like to know." I nodded. He grinned and removed his finger, he opened his arms for me. "Lay with me, please? This is your question right? You don't need to write it down; unless you want to?" he asked, uncertain at the end. I grinned and crawled into his cool embrace. "Who first?"

I rested my head on his thin clothed his chest and wrapped my arms around his revealed waist. "How about…Rosalie?"

"Lets start with appearances, first. Rosalie has golden blond hair, about 5'9 in height, has topaz eyes (as my whole family) she has a nice figure, like a model. She is very beautiful. I'm not exaggerating, either." he said, thoughtfully.

He thought she was beautiful? She was a vampire so she was probably perfect. Well, what does that say about me? I'm pretty plain, brown hair, brown eyes, too full lips. There goes my chance with the absolutely gorgeous vampire. A vampire isn't supposed to be with a human, either.

But I felt something for him, I liked him, but it was stronger than like, its almost like something pulls me to him. Now I'm crushed.

I decided to continue as if I thought nothing of it. I don't want him to pity me and say things just to make me feel better. Or to make out with me. However, before I could as the next person he spoke, in a soft voice.

"As I told you, Rosalie is very beautiful. But she is nothing compared to you, Bella. You're gorgeous, perfect. I feel something strong for you, yes, I love Rosalie but only like a sister. She isn't meant for me." he turned his body to face me, his gorgeous face only inches from mine. "I like you, Bella. Very much. Though, it's stronger than just _like_. I don't know if it's love, because I've never loved anyone before. But it is very strong, the feelings I have for you."

I looked up at him. How could he feel this way, about me? He's a vampire. A gorgeous one at that. And he's courteous, a great kisser, and kind and many more things that I don't really deserve. But I'm not going to lie to him.

"I like you, too. Though, like you said. It's not _like_, but its not _exactly_ love either. You know? I have this strong . . . bond with you. Like I _can't_ let you go." I admitted, staring into his topaz eyes.

He grinned and kissed my lips. Only for a moment before he pulled away and stared back at me. "OK, tell me about Emmett next." I said, giggling at his expression, which was in between confusion, lust and incredulously.

He composed his features and responded. "Emmett is about 6"4 he is very…big. Like a weight lifter I suppose. He is a very silly person, also very . . . dirty. It's quite disturbing when he thinks of Rosalie like _that_, considering I am a mind reader and such." he grimaced when he said that, and I could only admire his cute face. He was so adorable, even when he was confused, I wonder if he's cute even when he's mad. I bet he is… "He is married to Rose."

"Ok, umm, Alice." I said, as I traced patterns on his chest over his thin shirt.

He grinned down at me, then laid back down and closed his eyes. "Alice is very special. She is probably the one I am closest person in my family. She is tiny, though, like a pixie, I suppose. She's about 4"10, black short, spiky hair, very thin. She's a psychic, can see the future." I gasped and looked up at his face. He smiled and nodded. "Now, Jasper is her husband and he is from Texas and had a slight accent that he is losing it seems. He is a shaggy blond around as tall as I am and he can feel a person's emotions."

"Oh, so you were hunting wit him when you were found, right?"

"Yes. Though he was able to get away before he was caught." He whispered.

I sat up and looked at my hands, that were in my lap. "Are you . . . like mad or sad that you were caught?" I whispered, back.

I felt his gaze on me as he answered, without hesitation. "No, because I got to meet you." He lifted my chin to look at him as he stared into my eyes. "And I'm really glad I did."

I smiled, slightly and put my hand over his. "Do you really think that? I mean wouldn't you rather be with your family?"

"I do think that, and I'll admit I do miss my family but I at least get to be with you, till then, right?" he asked, somewhat frantically.

I grinned. "Yea. You're stuck with me, until you leave here. Which I promise will be soon." I promised, then I leaned forward and pressed my lips, lightly to his. He grinned against my mouth and pressed harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he crushed me to him. I rubbed my breasts against his chest and he moaned.

"Cheater," he muttered, as he lifted my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere. I lifted his shirt and threw it over my head. I brought his lips back to mine as my hands went to his chest. One of his hands was on the back of my head and the other was on the side of my breast. I felt his tongue on my lips and I parted them. He slid his tongue into my mouth and licked my teeth. I moaned and one of my hands went to his shoulder and gripped him while the other went to his cheek.

He pulled away slightly and stared at me, then bent his head to my neck and kissed me there. He went lower to my collarbone and the tops of my breasts; his hands were groping them. My hands gripped his hair as I moaned, "Edwaaaard."

He chuckled and returned to my lips as his hands continued with their exploration of my chest. Two of his fingers slipped in my bra and played with my nipple. I arched my back and threw my head back, moaning.

"Damn," I heard a faint grumble, from my right. Where the stairs for the upstairs booth was. . .

I pulled away abruptly and covered my chest, as I looked over at Ivan, who was staring at us with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. "Ivan!" I shrieked. I grabbed Edward's shirt which was closer to me than mine was.

He grinned. "Ha ha. Right, my bad." he turned around and faced the wall, while I scrambled to get my shirt. "So, that's how you get your info. Bells." he said, as I pulled my shirt on. "You know, you never struck me as the slutty type, but I guess I was wrong, huh?" I walked quietly over to him. "Why does he get to touch you and you smack me whenever I _say _something-" before he could continue I was behind him and I smacked the back of his head, so hard he almost fell forward. He turned to face me, rubbing his head where I hit him. "Fuck, for a chick you hit freaking hard!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? That just because I'm a girl I cant kick your ass?!" I smacked him again.

"Calm down, woman!" he said, as he raised his arms as if to stop me. "I didn't mean it like that! Shit, are you like PMSing?"

"Then how did you mean it? Huh, you dumbass?!" I yelled, outraged.

"I meant that because I'm a guy, I can't fight you," he said, arrogantly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Therefore you _could_ kick my ass. That's what I meant." That didn't even make sense . . .

"My ass."

"You have a very nice ass," he said, calmly, with a smirk. I heard a 'Bella…' from behind me; Edward. I smacked his head, again, but he still continued. "You have nice tits, too." he reached to grab them but before he could . . .

I slapped him, hard across the face, he covered his cheek with his hand, his mouth wide as he stared at me. I distantly heard four gasps behind me. "You don't know when to shut up, do you!!" I screamed, my hands into fists by my sides.

"Apparently not." he said, harshly, glaring at me. "You're a whore, Bella Swan."

I gasped and stumbled back a few steps, my eyes watering. I felt two arms wrap around me. "Do you really think I'm a _whore_, Ivan?" I whispered, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

His eyes widened. "No! No, I just. . ." he trailed off as, I let out a strangled sob. I struggled to get out of the arms that held me and once I did I ran to the door, pushing past Joe and Diana with tears coming down in rivers from my eyes. I tore the door open and sobbing I ran to the elevators that were opening. I didn't see anyone, one, because everything was a blur in the first place and two, because the doors hadn't opened all the way. I crashed into a hard chest and strong arms wrapped around me before I fell to the floor.

"Bella? What's wrong, honey? What the hell happened?" I heard Adam's voice say frantically from above me, as he smoothed my hair. "Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong! I don't like seeing woman cry, especially not you, babe! Who made you cry?"

"I…Ivan," I stuttered, as I tried to get a hold of myself. "He-he called me a wh-whore." I said, as I stopped the tears and looked up at him. He was looking at me with sympathetic eyes but I've known him long enough to see the anger rising up. "I know a lot of us call each other names and stuff, but…but he said it so…so seriously. It just _hurt." _I laid my head on his chest looking the other way. "He's like my brother, you know? And to know that he thinks of me that way, it like, I don't know. Hurts." I said, again. I was gripping his shirt so tightly in my hands that my knuckles hurt.

"He called you a . . . whore? That bastard! But why did he call you that-? Oh, he saw you and Edward, right?" he said, quietly.

"No, well yes, but we got in an argument and that was how it started."

He pulled away and looked down at me, his mouth set in a hard line. "Let's go to my office, and tell me about it."

I nodded and he pulled me along into the elevator; when we arrived to our floor he walked briskly to his office and pulled me in, he then turned and slammed the door. He pulled me to his couch and sat me down next to him. "Tell me all about it. How it started, what you said, everything." he demanded.

I nodded, meekly and proceeded to tell him about how argument from when Ivan saw us to when I ran out of the door. I started bawling again when I told him that I _slapped_ Ivan, my _brother, Ivan_. He hugged me to him and I closed my eyes and gripped his arms, my fingers turning white. We just sat there; him holding me and me crying my eyes out, my makeup streaming down my face.

I don't even know when I fell asleep, or how my head ended up in Adam's lap, but when I awoke, I heard other voices and a hand stroking my cheek but when I tried to open my eyes, they would cooperate. So, I stayed there, not moving just slightly when I breathed, and listened to what the voices were saying.

"We were worried sick about her, when she ran out like that, sobbing." I heard Brandon whisper.

"We felt horrible, Ivan is such a dick sometimes but he really cares about her," that was Andrea.

"Yea, man she slapped him hard, but he so deserved it, I mean how could he say that to Bella!? I really wanna kick his ass. " Joe said, sounding mad and excited when he said the last part.

"Totally. We came into the room when we heard shouting from there, and it sounded like Bella, so we all ran into her room, I was first since I was right across from her and Brandon was walking passed with 473's chains. When I opened the door, Ivan was in front of the wall where the stairs were and Bella was in front of him saying something about 'What he meant' and he being the ass he is answered with 'I'm a guy'. And 473 was staring at them with worried eyes, like he didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to interfere. You know, I think he likes her, like _a lot_." Diana whispered, from right by my head, so she was the one stroking my cheek.

"I came in when she slapped him," Andrea said.

"I came in when she said he was a dumbass. Which I agree, to." Joe said, softly.

"Dude, you should have seen her face when Ivan called her a whore (of all things!) she looked like she was about to cry. When I heard her gasp I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. You know I don't like it when she cries, nobody does, I mean, dude, she's so nice and funny and always trying to make people laugh. It wasn't fair to her." Brandon whispered, his voice strained and it cracked when he spoke of me crying. I felt someone's hand running along my side. It hurt to know that I worried them and made them hurt. This was all my fault.

"When she ran out of the room, 473 tried to go after her. But he stopped when he got to the door, because he know he can't leave the room, so he smacked the door and left a dent. Then he turned to Ivan and he _growled_ at him. It was like harsh. He fell to the floor and wrapped himself into a ball, I swear if he was able to cry he would have been." Joe said in a sympathetic whisper.

"Really? Then why hell isn't he here!? Go get him and bring him here, pronto!" Adam commanded and I heard a 'Yes sir' from Brandon and rushed footsteps out of the room.

"I wonder, why I didn't think of that," Diana muttered. "She needs him, as much as he needs her."

"Ivan is a dick, you know? I can't believe any one could say that to her and _mean _it. That's just so fucking _wrong." _Adam whispered, fiercely. I knew he really cared about me, but Brandon, Andrea and Diana all care for me, its really good to know. I thought Ivan cared about me the same way but I guess I was . . . wrong.

I curled in a ball and tears started streaming down my face, again. "Bella? Babe, what's wrong?" Joe said, scared. I kept my eyes closed and my expression black as the tears cascaded down my face.

"Bella?! Oh god, what's wrong?" Andrea said, hysterically. Someone was wiping away the tears from my face, but more just kept coming.

"Bella talk to us-" Adam started to say, but was cut off when the door opened.

"Bella," I heard a velvet voice gasp from the door. Edward.

I felt cold hands on my face and I knew he was in front of me. "Open our eyes, Bella." he whispered, his voice right in front of my face. "Please, sweetheart. Open your beautiful eyes, for me." he pleaded.

I opened my eyes, slowly, and was face to face with my beautiful Edward. I was still crying and when I saw his sad face I let out a sob. He looked like he was about to cry. His arms opened and I threw myself into them and buried my face into his neck, sobbing, again. "Edward, Edward, Edward," I sobbed, clutching his torso in my weak arms. His arms wrapped around my small body and hugged me to him, tightly.

"Shh, shh, its ok, I'm here for you, shh." he whispered, into my hair.

"There so cute together," Andrea whispered.

"Duh! Bella deserves someone who cares about her and would do anything for her to be happy and he seems like that kinda guy." Diana said, back to her.

"He's a vampire." Adam corrected. "A mind reading vampire."

"He's a mind reader?!" Joe muttered to himself. "Holy shit."

"Shut up, Adam, you're just jealous!" Diana said, back at him.

"How the hell is that considered jealousy, crack head?" Brandon countered.

Diana groaned. "I don't know! It just is, ok!? Gosh." she said, exasperated.

I giggled, into Edward's neck and he chuckled and patted my back, then he pulled back at looked at me, I had stopped crying a little while ago, but I still had wet trails from them that hadn't dried yet. He wiped them away and stared at me. I smiled slightly and pressed my lips to his.

I heard a whistle from behind me. Then a slapping sound like someone was smacked . . .

"Shut up, you dork!" Andrea said.

"But they're like making out in front of us, I cant help it," Brandon complained.

"Don't make me smack you, again, Brandon." Diana threatened.

"Hell, I'll do it. Its funner for me," Joe said, happily.

"Man, you are a dumbass," Adam muttered to Brandon.

"Exactly!" Andrea and Diana agreed at the same time.

I giggled, against Edward's lips and he pulled back to look at me, grinning. "That's my girl, you're supposed to be smiling not crying." He whispered, to me as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Dude, even without makeup and puffy eyes she is still freakin gorgeous," Brandon whispered to Adam. Adam looked at him with an expression that said, 'Idiot, shut up.' then he smacked his head. "Ow, what!?" Brandon said, loudly.

Adam threw his hands up in the air, then shook his head and slapped his hand over his face. "Retard," he muttered. "Complete, dumbass, I swear."

I laughed and stood up from the ground. I went over to Adam and stood in front of him, where he was on the couch. He looked up at me and smiled. I spread my arms wide and he stood up and crushed me to him. "Thanks, Adam, you're always there for me." I whispered to him.

"Anytime, Bells."

"You're like my dad," I said, again.

He pulled back and waved his hand in front of his face. "I look nothing like you!"

I laughed and went to Diana and Andrea and hugged them both. "You wierdos are my girls."

"And you're our ho!" they said, together as they hugged me tight. I laughed as they did, then they pulled away.

I went to where Joe was, leaning against Adam's desk and hugged him, tightly. "Whoa there, tiger. Don't kill me, please." he said, laughing.

I laughed and laid my chin against my chest as I looked up at him. I stared into his grey eyes. "You know what you are in my little family?" He shook his head, grinning softly. "You're my sweet baby brother."

"Aw, I'm only like 2 years younger, Bella." he whined. I giggled and kissed his nose. He grinned and pecked my forehead before he let me go.

I went over to Brandon, from where he was leaning against the door. We stared at each other, with blank expressions. I slowly let a smile spread across my face. "And you're my very special bro!" .

"Hell yea, he's special." Diana muttered.

He opened his arms and I jumped on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him. "I love you, bro." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you my sexy sis." he said, softly back.

I smacked his head and jumped down. I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

He bit his lip and tore the door open before sprinting down the hall. "Yeah, you better run, you pervert!"

"OK, sexy sista!" he yelled back. I groaned and went back to Edward on the floor and wrapped up in his arms.

Andrea and Diana walked to the door, pulling Joe along with them. "Aren't you coming Adam?" Diana said, darkly.

"Pssh, it's my office." he said, back.

I rose. "I get it, you don't want me here!" I said, feigning hurt.

"What, no! Its not that-!" he yelled.

I grabbed Edward's hand and he stood up and we made out way to the door, where Diana and Andrea were with Joe still.. "I know when I'm not wanted!" I said, dramatically before I slammed the door and gripping Edward's hand tightly I ran down the hall to my office leaving Andrea and Diana laughing hysterically behind me.

"Have fun! don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Joe yelled after us.

"Which isn't much, really!" Diana called, after us.

It's time I had some fun with 473. And boy where we gonna have fun!

**AN-So, whatdaya think? Didn't I tell you there would be drama? Was I right or was I right? I am a very dramatic person and I had to include it since this story is very OOC anyway, so TADA! Should i include Ivans apology?! Hey, should the next chapter be the last or not? Do you guys have any ideas for this insane story of mine!? **

**PEACE Delilah**


	4. Apology & YAY! Coffee!

**AN-I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a bit of a writers block and I'm not really getting much encouragement from my readers. I dunno how many of you guys like this story! I don't know if I should continue or not! PLEASE lemme know what you think of this story.**

_**xtwilight18x- So I'm dying to find out what happens next...You readers need to review so I can find out :D**_

I slammed the door to my office. Right when it closed Edward pushed me against it and kissed me, fiercely. He put one of his hands on the back of my head and the over on my hip, while mine were in his hair. The hand that was on my hip drifted lower to my thigh, and he hitched it up around his hip.

I pulled away, as my lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. His lips went to my neck and he licked and sucked and kissed, while my hands drifted to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. It was off before I could even register what happened, and he was kissing my slightly swollen lips again.

His hands went to my hips and his fingertips caressed the skin visible on my stomach between my shirt and jeans. His hands slid up, under my shirt, and drifted to my breasts. I moaned as he massaged them through my bra. My hands went down his chest and to his sweats, I was about to slide my hands down them when Edward stopped me and stared at the door.

"Bella? I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it! Open the door, Bells! Please?" A horribly familiar voice called through the door. Edward grabbed my waist and took me to the couch. He sat me down and looked at me.

"Do you want him to come in? Do you want me to leave?" He whispered. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him.

"No, don't leave," I whispered back to him. "Ivan, you can come in!" I called to the door.

The door opened and Ivan stepped through. What I saw was not what I expected; his eyes were red, he had a bruise forming on his left cheek, his hair was a mess and he looked scared and pleading at the same time. When he saw me on the couch, he ducked his head and closed the door, before leaning against it.

"Look, Bella I'm really sorry, ok? I didn't mean what I said, it just came out, I don't think of you like that at all. It's just that you're like my sister and I've never seen this before, I didn't know if you did that all the time. But I know that you're not like that, you're sweet and make sure everyone's happy. That's why what I did was that much worse. I swear on my life that I didn't mean it seriously Bells. When I saw you crying it hurt…because I love you, you know?" He was whispering, still looking down, when he said he loved me, I saw some tears land on the floor. Ivan hasn't cried here at all! I can't believe he's crying . . . Great now I'm crying; it was like a chain reaction. Edward tightened his grip on my waist. "I can't believe that I made you cry! I'm a horrible person-"

Before he could continue I let go of Edward and ran over to him, I wrapped my arms around his torso, tightly, crying silently. I hate seeing people cry! Especially my family, they're supposed to be happy. His arms snaked around me, though he had to bend down a little because he's so much taller than me and buried his face into my hair, crying more freely now. "I'm sorry, so sorry," He whispered over and over.

"Shut up, Ivan." I said, pulling back slightly to look at his face, which was wet, tears were still trailing down his face. I unwrapped an arm from around him and wiped away his tears. "It's ok, I forgive you. I love you too, bro." I said, smiling slightly as I kissed his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, do I have to worry about any more fights, my little dumplings?" Adam asked, his hands interlaced on his desk.

We were all here, Diana, Ivan, Brandon, Joe, Andrea, and Me. After my little reunion with Ivan, Adam came to my office with Brandon and said that Edward had to go back to his room; and that we were having a little meeting in his office.

So I pulled on my hoodie and straitened out my clothing. My light makeup had smeared with all the crying so I just wiped it all off.

Now we were all in Adam's office, sprawled all over the place. I was sitting on the floor in front of the couch where Joe was sitting. I was leaning on his knees and he was playing with my hair. Brandon had the rest of the couch, lying across it, his feet were behind Joe, dangling off the side (this boy is tall!), playing what sounded like Tetris on his Blackberry. Ivan was laying on the ground next to me his head on my lap, his eyes closed. Diana was sitting on the recliner in the corner, texting on her Sidekick Slide and Andrea was sitting on Adam's desk, playing with his iPhone.

"Nope." Diana answered, typing away.

"Course not." Brandon murmured distractedly.

"No more. " Ivan. He sounded sleepy.

"I don't fight anyway." Joe grumbled, twirling my hair around his fingers.

"Nope." Andrea repeated what Diana had answered.

"I'm not a fighter, really." I muttered.

Adam laughed and leaned back in his chair. "These are all kids I know," he said, proudly.

"Hey, what time is it? Why, am I so tired?" Ivan mumbled. Nobody answered. Three people had phones out and they weren't gonna check.

"Brandon ?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm busy, have…to…win…" he muttered, staring at the screen of his Blackberry.

Me and Joe and Adam looked at Diana next. She peeked up at us quickly before straying back to her phone. "I'm texting, important…"

We looked at Andrea who just waved her hand, like shooing us away. "You guys are ridiculous." I said, shaking my head, but with a smile. I moved around, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my Blackjack II. I adored my phone! Anyway… "It's six."

"Hmmm…" Ivan said, not really awake anymore. Joe threw a pillow at him and Ivan moved off my lap and put the pillow under his head on the floor.

"Yeah, I think he's gonna crash here. I would hate to see his pretty black Mustang in a pile of metal." Adam said, staring at Ivan.

I laughed and laid my head on Joe's lap, behind me. "Hey, can I see your phone, Bell ?" Brandon asked, innocently.

"What happened to yours?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sadly, it died…" He said pouting. I laughed and handed mine to him. "Just don't break it."

"I'm not that stupid…" he grumbled.

I giggled and looked up around me, particularly at Joe. I was getting sleepy, now. "OK, either, I'm gonna sleep or I need coffee. Does anybody want to come with me?"

Joe chuckled and stood up. He offered me his hand and pulled me up after I grabbed it. "I'll go with you."

"Yay." I cheered, quietly, as we walked to the door. "Anybody want anything?"

"Cappuccino." Diana said, excitedly. Looking up for more than 3 seconds.

"A mocha, por favor!" Andrea said, almost glaring at the screen of Adam's iPhone.

"Black coffee." Adam said, clicking fast on his Mac.

"Can you get me a donut? And a regular coffee, you know how I like it?" Brandon said, at least looking up.

"Sure, sure." I said, happily. "We'll be back in like half an hour."

"I got my phone alright, weirdoes?" Joe said, as he grabbed his jacket that he had thrown when he came in for the 'meeting' that lasted all of 3 minutes.

"Go!"

"I want my coffee!"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Kay."

"Sheesh, you would think since I'm buying them coffee they would at least be nice and_or look _at me." Joe muttered as we walked out of the office.

I laughed. "You would think that. Their like really professional with the subjects and the crew but with each other they're like our younger siblings." Though technically that wasn't true, Adam is obviously the oldest at 30. Ivan is 27. Joe is 26. Andrea is 25, like me. Diana is 24. And Brandon is the baby at 23.

Joe laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as the elevator doors opened. He pushed the button for the garage. "Want to go in my car or yours?" he asked, as we walked into the garage. He has a gorgeous midnight blue Mercedes SL 600 convertible. I love his car so of course I wanted to take his!

"Why do you even ask sometimes, seriously?" I said, as I walked over to the passenger side of his car which was next to Diana's black Porsche Carrera GT.

"I know, I know, you wish you had my car." He said his nose in the air, as he opened the car.

I snorted and got in. "Yeah, I'm dying of jealousy! Ugh. You know I love my corvette! It's the best car in the world! Though, I'll admit, I do love this car. It's super fast and _pretty_." I said, dreamily at the end.

He made a disgusted sound as he sped out of the garage and onto the street to the nearest Starbucks. "_Pretty_," he grumbled. "_My car _is not _pretty! _Nothing about me is _pretty_. Ugh. And of course it's fast, gorgeous! It is my car." He said, mocking arrogance.

"It is _pretty_! You're pretty, too. Like you're _pretty_ metallic like eyes. And I'm so sorry of course its your car, it's supposed to be the best gorgeous fastest car ever!" I said, dramatically, throwing me arms up; and smacking them on the roof of the car…"Owy! Ow, ow." I cradled my hand to my chest. "Shit, ow.

By now he was parking in a spot of the Starbucks, so when I hit myself he turned to me quickly. "Awww, babe, are you ok? Why is it that you hurt yourself, when I least expect it, jeeze." He gently pried my hand from my chest and examined it softly. You see his dad is a doctor and he always wanted Joe to be one, too. However, Joe decided that wasn't the career he wanted and wanted to work for the government, because Diana (his sister) worked here, since she finished college because she knew Adam from when she was little; he was the son of a good friend of her mom. I knew Andrea and Brandon since high school and Ivan from when I started working here 5 years ago.

Back to Joe, his dad had taught him how to know if something was broken, sprained, twisted, etc. He helped me a lot. Joe was the one who taught me about the job and we've been really close friends since then. He's a brother to me.

"You're ok, maybe a little bruise, but you'll be fine. God, you're so clumsy." He fake scolded. I giggled and opened my door as he got out of the car and walked over to the door. I ran over to him and jumped on his back. "Whoa, baby!"

I laughed and squeezed his torso between my legs. "Sheesh! You're so tall I had to jump pretty high you know! I should get an award." I said as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

He laughed and opened the door. The smell of coffee hit me and I inhaled deeply and exhaled in a sigh. "Yum," I muttered.

Since I was right next to his ear he heard and grinned. "I'm buying you coffee aren't I?" He said as he walked up to the counter.

"Right."

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks how can I help you?" The cashier said, staring at Joe. Yes, he was cute, but could she be more obvious? It said her name was…Jessica.

I jumped off of Joe and stood next to him; he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and stared at the menu. He apparently didn't notice her very obvious starring. Haha, good. "Yeah, can I have a regular cappuccino with caramel and a lot of chocolate," he said staring at the menu the whole time.

"Ok, is that all?" _Jessica_ asked, staring at my arm as I wrapped it around his waist.

"No, hold on. What do you want, gorgeous?" he asked, looking down at me, winking.

I giggled and looked at Jessica. She looked pissed. "I want a white chocolate mocha with whip cream." I said, staring up at him, trying not to laugh at the death glare Jessica was giving me.

"What size?" She hissed at me. Hissed, that's not very nice…

Joe raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. She blushed and looked down to write on the cup. "Regular." Joe said, in a monotone. I buried my face in his side and laughed. "Andrea, wanted a cappuccino…right?"

I pulled away from his side. "No. Diana wanted the cappuccino. Andrea wanted the caramel mocha, duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Psh, you don't have to be that way. You hurt me, you really do." Joe said, as he pulled his arm from me and put them both over his heart.

"Quit being a baby, you dork." I said, as I crossed my arms. I turned back to Jessica, who looked confused. "Umm, can I get a regular caramel mocha with whip cream and a tall 2 shot cappuccino with some chocolate?"

"Sure, anything else?" She asked, staring at Joe, again. I went to look at the pastries as Joe walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Bella, what did Brandon want?" Joe asked after he had ordered Adam's simple black coffee.

"A regular coffee with chocolate and a donut I think." I said, as I looked at all the yummy treats. Screw it, I'm getting some.

"Hi, can I help you with anything, miss?" A male voice asked. I looked up and he was behind the counter. Ooh, he works here.

"Can I have that donut," I said pointing at one. "and two blueberry muffins and a slice of cheesecake, please."

He got what I wanted and I told him that I was with the guy in the blue t-shirt at the counter. He handed the stuff to Jessica who was still talking to Joe when it was very clear that he was done.

"Ok, can I get a name?" Jessica asked, looking pointedly at Joe.

"B-" Joe started but I cut him off.

"Joe." I said and grabbed Adam's and Brandon's coffees. I had the pastries bag hanging out of my hoodie's pocket. "Come on."

"What the hell, Bella! She totally wants me and you go and give her my name!" Joe whined as he leaned against the counter next to me as I prepare Brandon 's coffee.

"Oh, it's no big deal, Joe; it's just your name." I said, as I pushed the coffees aside and leaned against the counter in front of him.

He just crossed his arms and looked away. "Awww, you're not mad you are, Joey?" I pouted as I tried to pull his arms from his chest; he wouldn't budge. "Please, Joey? I'm sorry." I pouted at him and widened my eyes. He sighed and opened his arms. "Yay." I wrapped my arms around him and he rested his chin on my head.

"Stupid, cashier, staring me like she can buy me. I'm rich, dammit." He muttered.

I giggled and pinched his back. "Ow!" he yelped, jumping. I giggled and pulled away. "You're evil!"

"Maybe."

"Joe!" Someone called from the counter. I looked up to see the guy that had taken my order putting the drinks carefully on the pad for people to pick up.

"Thank you." I said, to him as I picked up two and Joe picked up the other two. "Hmmm."

"Do you want a holder for those?" The guy asked.

I smiled at him. "Please."

He grinned and handed me one. I put the drinks I was holding into it and Joe put the other two. "Thanks!"

"Have a good day." He responded and Joe walked over to pick the other drinks up. Then we walked out to the car and he got in first before pushing my door open. I set the coffee thingy on the floor by my feet.

"Be careful with those. As much as I like coffee I don't want my car to smell like it." Joe said as he started up the car and sped down the street to the office, we were listening to the radio, when one of my favorite songs came on.

"Oh my god! Yay!" I said, excitedly, turning it up.

**Hello, little boys, little toys, we're the dreams you're believing;**

**Crawling up the walls, running down your face, razor sharp, razor clean, feel the weapon's sensation on your back, with loaded guns.**

**Now hold onto me, pretty baby, if you wanna fly**

**I'm gonna melt the fever, sugar, rolling back your eyes.**

**We're gonna ride the race cars;**

**We're gonna dance on fire, where the girls Le disko, supersonic overdrive.**

**So what's it gonna take, silver shadow believer?**

**Spock rocker with your dirty eyes.**

**It's a chance, gonna move, gonna fuck up your ego.**

**Silly boy, gonna make you cry.**

**Now hold onto me, pretty baby, if you wanna fly.**

**I'm gonna melt the fever, sugar, rolling back your eyes.**

**We're gonna ride the racecars;**

**We're gonna dance on fire, where the girls Le disko, supersonic overdrive.**

**We're gonna ride the racecars;**

**We're gonna dance on fire, where the girls Le disko, supersonic overdrive.**

**If what they say is true, you're a boy, and I'm a girl.**

**I will never fall in love with you.**

**We're gonna ride the racecars.**

**We're gonna dance on fire, where the girls Le disko, supersonic overdrive.**

**We're gonna ride the racecars.**

**We're gonna dance on fire, where the girls Le disko, supersonic overdrive.**

**We're gonna ride the racecars.**

**We're gonna dance on fire, where the girls Le disko, supersonic overdrive.**

I sang along to the whole song, Joe grinning, staring at me when he could. When the song was over, I looked at him and he had his eyebrows raised, looking at me, like I was crazy. "What? I like that song!"

"I can tell." he said, snickering as he pulled into the garage.

I laughed and got the two coffees, while Joe grabbed the other four in the holder. While we walked over to the elevator, I handed Joe Adam's coffee and grabbed mine from the holder. I took a sip. "Mmmm." I hummed as I took a sip.

Joe snorted and grabbed his coffee he took a sip. "Ahhh. Yum." I laughed as we stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway. We started walking to Adam's office.

When we got there, I pushed the door open and it was like everybody moved and changed. Besides Ivan who was still sprawled on the floor in front of the couch. Brandon was now at Adam's desk, playing in his laptop. Andrea was playing with Brandon 's Blackberry while it charged in the outlet next to her and Diana had my Black Jack II, on the couch. Diana was lying down one end and Andrea on the other, their feet next to each other; the couch _is pretty long. _Adam was on the recliner in the corner, with Diana's Sidekick. And the plasma was on.

Diana wasn't wearing her beanie or hoodie anymore and her shoes were under the couch like Andreas. Andrea was wearing a grey shirt and black capris. Brandon from what I could see was wearing a black button up shirt that was open revealing a black wife beater. Adam was in black jeans with a white shirt and what looked like Diana's beanie on his head.

Joe cleared his throat and everyone looked up.

"Coffee!" Diana and Andrea screamed.

When Brandon saw the little baggie in the pocket of my hoodie he clapped.

Adam grinned. "Alright, caffeine!"

I walked over to the desk and handed Brandon his coffee and took out the baggie opened it and handed his donut. "Here, you go dork."

"Thank you!" He said and pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

Joe was passing out the coffees before he pulled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He settled down on the floor with his coffee. He patted the spot next to him and I walked over to him and leaned against him drinking my coffee and watching TV.

I reached over Joe and got the control that was on the couch next to Andrea. It was half tucked under her side. I pinched her side and she jumped, luckily her coffee was on the table next to her. "Ow! You bitch!" When she said that Adam looked up; I was laughing quietly and hidden behind Joe because she had her shoe in her hand; just ready to hit me.

"Put the weapon down." Adam said, as if he was talking to a person with a gun instead of a sneaker. Andrea put it down slowly and raised her arms. We all laughed and Brandon walked over to us and sat next to me with the bag of pastries. Adam followed next sitting in front of Andrea and next to Ivan. Diana came and laid her head on Brandon 's lap. He looked down at her and grinned with blueberry muffin in his mouth.

"Boy, I swear if you get chewed up blueberry muffin on me I will kick your ass." She threatened. I laughed and took a piece from the muffin in Brandon 's hand and ate it.

"'Kay. You do that anyway." He muttered the last part to himself. I laughed and poked his side.

We all watched TV in silence after that. I was thinking about all that happened today and what will happen tomorrow. I have another meeting with Edward, too. And everybody has their job to do. Diana is still with the werewolf. Joe has a vampire, too. And Andrea is talking to a witch. That one freaked me out a bit, but Andrea can handle it, she's weird that way.

The last thing I head before I drifted off to sleep was. "Forget it, guys, she's mine. She already touched it…"

_What_?

**AN- SO!? Tell me what you think! I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, cuz I hadn't updated in while. I'll be honest I was thinking about discontinuing it but I got back into it, again. Expect and update soon! REVIEW it makes me happy!**

**PEACE Delilah**


	5. More questiiiiiiiiiiiiions

**AN-here's the next chapter, my pretties! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks again to my lovely beta, xtwilight18x who says- _Excellent :)_** **Love ya, cupcake!**

I woke up leaning on Brandon 's shoulder, his head on mine, and arm across my shoulders. Joe's head was on my leg, his arm draped over my legs, Adam was leaning back on the couch, his head next to Andrea's stomach and she was on her back with one of her arms over her eyes. Diana's head was on Brandon 's lap his arm over her waist. Ivan was the same as last night, sprawled across the floor.

I wanted to get up, but I didn't want to wake anybody. I'm probably in the worst spot, really. Brandon is laying on me and Diana is lying on him, so I'd wake them both up; Joe is lying on my legs and his foot is next to Adam's side, and Adam is right next to Andrea. If I move everyone wakes up. Yup, I'm screwed.

I looked at the clock on the wall over Adam's desk and it said it was 7 in the morning. We'd all be in the office in about 30 minutes…

"Hey! C'mon wake up, you lazy asses!"

In case you were wondering…no, that wasn't me.

"Get up! We have work to do!" Adam said, again. He stood and started clapping his hands together.

Ivan groaned and rolled over. Brandon raised his head from mine and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Diana sat up and stretched. Andrea stood and ran to the bathroom. Joe was the only one who stayed just how he was.

"Alright, see you guys later. I have to get the subjects ready for their meetings and shit." Ivan grumbled as he walked out of the door, rubbing his eyes, and ruffling his hair.

"Joe," I whispered, shaking him, a little. "Joe, get up. Joey." I sang. He still didn't move. I grinned and bent to kiss his ear. You see, when you kiss someone's ear and you do it right, it makes a 'POP' sound to that person, and since its right in his ear its pretty loud.

He jumped and covered his ear. "Ow! I hate it when you do that!" I had done it before. Only like once…or twice.

"It is not my fault you're a heavy sleeper, now get off me; I can't feel my legs and my ass hurts." I said, pushing his shoulder. He moved off me and stood; he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Ugh, I have to go change." I said, as I stood and stretched.

"Nope. You guys don't have time; you kids have your meetings to go to and stuff to do."

"What!?" Andrea yelled.

"You guys use some of the clothes we have for the subjects." Adam said, as he turned on his computer.

"Cool," Diana said, as she took stuff out of her pockets and put them on a table; she took off her over shirt, leaving her in a black tank and jeans. She walked out of the office, going to where the clothes are kept, I assumed.

Andrea groaned, and turned to Adam, eyeing his shirt. Adam pulled it off and threw it at her. "Yay!" She shrieked and ran out of the room to the bathroom or her office to change.

I ignored her and turned to Brandon . "Hey, Brandon," I said, innocently. He turned to me and stared at me. "Can I use your shirt? Please?"

He stared for another moment and shrugged. "Which one?"

"Your under one." I said, happily, grinning.

He took off his button down and pulled off his wife beater, then gave it to me. "Thank you!" I said as I kissed his cheek.

I walked to the door and was about to open it when Joe came over to me, saying he would come with me.

Before I closed to the door, Adam called out, "Hey, Joe, could you bring me some clothes, too?"

"Me, too!" Brandon called as he pulled off his jeans.

"Whoa, Brandon! Didn't need to see that!" I said, as I turned away.

"Dude, I didn't know you went that way…" Joe said, mocking surprise.

Brandon picked up Diana's shoe and threw it at Joe, who wasn't really paying attention and was about to hit him. I sighed, deciding to be nice, and pushed his shoulder. He stumbled to the side. The shoe flew out the door and hit the opposite wall.

"Why the hell are you throwing my shoe!?" Came the angry voice of Diana as she strode down the hall still in her tank top and black cotton string sweats. I didn't even know we had black. Andrea was behind her and she was wearing grey sweats that she rolled up to her knees and wearing Adam's shirt which was tied in a knot on the side.

I laughed and walked over to the room/closet that had the clothes. I looked and saw that there were blue, grey, green, white, and black sweats. There were also white and pink shirts. Pink? OK….

"Oh, man, I'm so getting Brandon and me pink shirts." Joe said, excited as he went over to them and picked up two large ones and a white one. I rolled my eyes and got some black sweats. I walked out of the room as Joe got three sweats.

I went to my office to change; I pulled off my white shirt and gray jeans. I put on Brandon's wife beater, it only fit me a little big, it's really tight, and he's skinny, though not scrawny; lanky. I pulled on the black sweats and threw my clothes onto the couch.

When I walked into Adam's office, the guys already had their sweats on and Adam had his shirt on. Brandon was just pulling it down his stomach, and Joe was just pulling off his other shirt. When it was completely off his head Diana reached up and got it, before he could say anything she pulled it over her head and tied it below her breasts and was rolling the sleeves up. Joe just glared at her then pulled his pink shirt on.

"You guys are so weird, I swear. Pink? Seriously?" Andrea asked, as she walked over to the door to go to her meeting, I'm guessing.

"Only men wear pink." Joe retorted, as he smoothed his hair.

"What kind of man are you, exactly?" Andrea muttered, as she walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Hey!" Joe yelled as he followed her out of the room and to the elevator. I heard them arguing as the elevator door shut.

"You guys are weird, though. It was Joe's idea, but for you to be happy and willingly wear pink. You are a dumbass." I said, calmly as I bent to take off my socks. I tossed them on the floor by my shoes.

"Psh. Don't judge me, woman." Brandon said, in a 'strong' man voice. I pinched him and walked to the door with Diana. "Ow! Cheater." he grumbled as he rubbed his arm.

Diana and I grabbed our notepads and laughed as we walked out of the office, with Brandon trailing behind us. "Bye, Adam!" I yelled as I entered the elevator with Brandon and Diana.

All I heard before the elevator closed was his laugh. We laughed at that and we were on our way to our floor.

"Hey, what's 523's name?" I asked, looking at Diana.

"Isn't that the super talkative werewolf, who doesn't shut up?" Brandon said, as he scratched his arm.

"Yup, he's so annoying. His name is Jacob, I think." Diana said, as she pulled her black hair into a messy bun.

"I bet he is. The crew was talking about him the other day, saying he would say something random like every 5 minutes."

She groaned. "It's true!"

I turned away to hide my smirk and my eyes landed on Brandon, who was looking at us, and still scratching his arm. "Why are you scratching your arm?"

"Still?" Diana pitched in, staring at his hand moving up and down.

"Huh?" He said, confused. I put my hand over his and stilled his movements. "Oh, yea, I don't know."

I sighed as the elevator doors opened on our floor. Me and Diana stepped out and proceeded down the hall.

"Later, bitches!" Brandon called as the elevators closed.

Diana stopped short. "You're gonna regret that pretty boy!" she yelled, as the elevator closed completely.

I laughed and walked over to my door.

"Bye, baby." I cooed, to Diana. She grinned and shook her head, pushing her meeting door open.

When I walked in, I noticed that it was empty. I shrugged and walked over to the middle of the room. I sat down crossed legged and started doodling on my notepad paper. The lights were still pretty low so when I was done drawing a butterfly, I lifted it up to the light to see if it looked ok.

Then I felt something in my lap, I looked down to see Edward grinning. I smiled and bent to kiss his lips. His hands went to my hair, holding me to him. I pulled away a little bit later, and stared into his eyes. "Hey." he whispered.

I grinned and pecked his lips again. "Hey, yourself."

He chuckled and sat up. I moved to lie on my stomach and he caught what I was wearing. "What are you wearing?" he asked, as he stared at my chest.

I looked down at myself. Oh, right. I looked up and grinned at him as I lay on my stomach. "We all slept in Adam's office last night, and he didn't let us go home to change. So we improvised. We're all wearing the string sweats that the subjects wear," I said, motioning to his. He nodded. "and the guys are wearing the shirts; Brandon and Joe are in pink, and Adam in white. Then I got Brandon 's undershirt, Andrea got Adam's and Diana got Joe's."

He nodded. "Her brother's."

I looked up at him. "How did you know- oh, right." I blushed.

He laughed. "Yes, I read their minds. So…who did you sleep next to?" he asked, nonchalantly.

I grinned and looked up at him. He was looking at my doodles; I patted the spot next to me, and suddenly he's there, with my notepad in front of him. "Are you jealous?" I whispered, in his ear.

"No." he said, grabbing my pen from the floor in front of me.

I rubbed his back with my hand and kissed his shoulder. "Are you sure? Because you look jealous to me, and I think it's sexy." I whispered, as I kissed his shoulder blades.

"Do you now?" he said, it sounded like he was smiling.

"Yep." this time he just ignored me. "I slept next to Brandon , and Joe's head was on my leg." I said, casually, sitting up, looking at the ceiling.

"Humph." he pouted, but other than that, did nothing.

I giggled. "So, I have more questions for you."

He looked up at me. "Ask me anything."

I stared into his eyes, for a minute or two, before I shook my head and looked away. "Um, do you remember anything from your human life? Describe anything you remember to me." I said, as I looked back at him and laid on my back. Next thing I knew, my head was on Edward's stomach and he was playing with strands of my hair with his long fingers.

"Ok, I do remember quite a few things." he mused as he moved one arm behind his head. "I grew up in Chicago , I lived with my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Masen; I was an only child. I looked pretty much the same, except I had green eyes and more lanky. I don't think I was ever in a relationship, my best friends name was Robert." he chuckled. "I had good grades, almost straight A's, I didn't really interact with other people, I guess. I learned to play the piano was I was about 4, my mother paid for lessons. When the influenza hit my father never awoke. My mother was very weak but talked a few words with Carlisle Cullen, who was caring for us. I don't remember much else, beside the pain from the transformation." he finished.

"Wow," I breathed, taking everything in.

We spent about 2 more hours talking about things. I would ask questions, and he would answer. The ones that I thought were more important I wrote down on my notepad.

The sound of the door opening interrupted my question on what was his favorite 'food'.

"Hey, guys' times up for today, and Adam told me that 473's allowed to go home soon." Brandon said, leaning against the doorframe.

I looked back at Edward and he looked sad. I smiled slightly and reached to kiss his full lips. "Don't worry. You won't lose me."

He grinned and pecked my lips; then suddenly he was on his feet and was pulling me up. I hugged him and went over to Brandon who was still at the door.

"It's mountain lion by the way." Edward called after me.

I turned back to him, confused, to see he had his arms in the air, resting on his head. "What?"

"It's my favorite 'food'." he grinned. I laughed and wrote it down. "Bye Bella."

"See you, Edward." I replied grabbing Brandon 's arm and dragging him with me, letting the door shut behind us as we walked to the elevators.

"You know vampire speed movements still always catch me off guard." Brandon said, as we stepped into the open elevators and pushing t he button to Adam's office.

"Really? I'm beyond used to it by now." I said, as we walked down the hall and into Adam's office that only had him in it. He had different clothes on. He was wearing a black satin shirt and dark wash jeans. He must have gone home to change, the bastard.

"Yea, I went home and everyone else did, too. But their coming back and you two better come back, too. You're free to go change." Adam said, as he caught me looking at his clothes. I grabbed my clothes and my shoes, stuffing my blackberry in my shoe; I put my notepad under my arm and walked out of the office barefoot.

"Hey, what about my shirt, Bella?" Brandon called after me, still in the office, getting his crap.

"It's mine! You'll never see it again!" I yelled as the elevator doors closed.

I smirked as I heard his reply.

"Fine! Be that way! Gosh, chicks these days…"

**AN-Sorry for not updating in like six days. I know I'm horrible. I'll update BabyBella soon, too. Hopefully… I have a question. Do you guys want EdwardxBella fluff in the next chapter? Or what? Tell me I want to know what you guys want! Alice and the Cullens will be introduced in just a few more chapters! Hang with me! REVIEW they make me happy.**

**PEACE Delilah**


	6. Holy shiznet

**AN-OK, OK, OK, I know I suck. I'm so sorry for not updating but I have had a rough time in the past month or so. First, the torture aka school started. Two, my best friend almost brother's mom dies in a house fire. Third, I've had rehearsals for my drama show at school. Lastly, my poor boyfriend who I adore, has been neglected by me and so I have been spending most of my free time with him to make up for my absence. OK, I'm done. I know, I know, EXCUSES, EXCUSES. But they're true.  
ONTO, the story this is the last chapter! Unless you guys want otherwise…**

**Emm, ok, I EDITED this chapter, in like 5 minutes, I sent it to two different people and they haven't sent it back, I know my beta's busy and all, but bejesus. Anyway, I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes…  
I HAVE A POLL! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE, PLEASE?!**

**ENJOY**

After I arrived from our little 'sleepover' and my meeting with Mr. Edward. I got home and took a long hot shower. Then, I ate some take out and watched some TV. Now, I'm in my living room on my nice comfy blue couch, watching a movie.

_Run, baby, run!  
Don't ever look back,  
They'll tear us apart,  
If you give them the chance-_

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone which happened to be right next to me.

"Bella! Oh, thank god, you answered! Please, come back in to the office! I have an emergency!" Adam's unusually frantic voice come through the speaker end. Uh oh, this really isn't good. Adam is almost never frantic or loses his cool. I, myself, have only seen it twice. Once, when he found two employees having sex in his office and the second time was when one of the subjects almost died.

I jumped up and slipped on some sandals. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked, quickly, grabbing my keys and running to the elevators of my apartment building.

"Oh, nothing! Just about six vampires outside staring at 473's window, like they're trying to break it with their eyes!" he said, getting even more frantic by every word.

I ran out of my apartment building to the indoor parking, and sprinted to my corvette and getting in quickly. "OK, Adam, calm down. Take deep, slow breaths. Who else is there?"

I heard him breathing over the phone as I raced down the highway. Luckily, the office was only about 15 minutes from my place. "Andrea and Ivan just got here and the rest are coming, now."

"Alright. I'll be there in like seven minutes, ok? Keep calm don't go breaking anything or getting a heart attack. Ok?" I asked, almost teasingly.

He gave a slightly, hysterical laugh and said, "Yeah, ok, I got it. No breaking anything…Bye." he said, hanging up.

I shook my head as I hung up, too, and put my phone on the passenger seat. I put both hands on the steering wheel and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I parked close to the door to the office and got out, grabbing my cell phone. Only once I was outside did I notice how cold it was! And I was in short shorts and a t-shirt! I shivered and slammed my door before turning to walk to the entrance.

I heard a wolf whistle and turned to see Joe and Diana walking to the door. I noticed they, too, looked like they weren't expecting the call. Joe was wearing basketball shorts and a hoodie; a white t-shirt peeking underneath. Diana was wearing what looked like calf length sweat pants and tank top with a open button up over it; it looked too big, probably Joe's. Joe ran over to me and Diana followed league.

"Whoa, babe, who you trying to look nice for?" Joe asked, as he swung an arm around my shoulder. I smacked his stomach and he flinched.

"Shut up, idiot." I said as Diana caught up, I grabbed her hand and we continued to the elevator; it opened and we stepped in. "I wasn't ready for the call, at all. And that stupid comment of yours made no sense. I am not wearing make-up and my hair is wet. I'm wearing shorts, because my apartment has a heater so it was warm. Look I have freaking goose bumps!" I complained lifting my leg and my arm that was holding Diana's hand.

"Damn, you're right…" Diana said, running her hand up my arm. Joe hugged me closer.

The elevator door opened and we stepped out and nearly jogged to Adam's office. Ivan, Andrea and Brandon were trying to calm Adam down. To no avail.

Adam looked up when we walked in, raised an eyebrow but quickly went back to being frantic. He ran over to me and shook me a little. "Bella! Help me! What do I do?" he said.

"First, of all, stop shaking me! Second, calm down. Third, let me go talk to Edward and see if he can help in any way." Adam nodded and let me go.

He looked at my 'outfit' and again raised an eyebrow. "What's with this…? Not that I mind."

"Shut up! I wasn't exactly ready for your call." I said, as a shiver ran down my spine. Adam looked concerned before he turned to the guys who were sitting on the couch and desk.

"Hmmm, could someone give her their sweater? I think, she's gonna have to go outside."

"I will." Joe said, as he pulled off his blue hoodie and threw it at me. I pulled it on, quickly an hugged myself to try to get at least a little warm.

"Ok, I'm going in." I said, seriously, though they cracked up.

I sighed and walked out of the office, to the elevator. When I got to the subjects floor I continued walking down the hall to 473's, trying not to get trampled on by the other workers, who were running around and shouting orders/demands.

I came to 473's door and opened it, slowly. When I was fully inside I saw Edward on the floor, leaning against the wall, his head back, his eyes closed, though they opened when I entered. When I was fully in the room he looked me over and raised an eyebrow.

I raised a hand. "Say nothing, regarding my outfit, please." I said, calmly as I went to sit next to him.

He smirked and put his arm around me. "So, to what do I owe this visit, love?"

I looked at him, incredulously. "Oh, nothing, I was in the building and decided to check up on you, in short shorts and flip flops while it's completely freezing." I said, sarcastically. He smirked and stared at my legs. "Anyway, I'm here because I got a frantic call from my boss, Adam, saying that there are six beautiful vampires outside, starring at your window, as if they are trying to break the glass and bars with their eyes. Nothing important." I said, shrugging as I narrowed my eyes at him.

He chuckled. "Is that all?"

"Would you like to explain, dear?" I said, crossing my ankles and taking my arms out of the sleeves of Joe's hoodie crossing them over my chest under it.

"They are my family. They caught my scent and have been there for about 45 minutes. In their minds, they're wondering why, I haven't tried to escape or even look out the window. They know, that I know, that they are out there." he said, calmly, hugging me closer, wrapping his other arm around me, and resting his cheek on top of my head. "Your hair's wet."

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically, as if I had no idea. I took my arms out of the torso of my hoodie and put my hands on his waist.

He laughed. "Yes, really. Anyway, I haven't done those things because I was waiting for you to come."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I want you to go talk to them, make sure that I am ok, and perhaps tell them when I will be getting out and such."

I turned in his arms and looked up at his beautiful face. "You can go now."

"Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to get up, he released me and I stood. "Yeah, come on. We just have to go talk to Adam."

He grinned and next thing I knew, he was standing and I was in his arms. A cold finger lifted my chin and I looked up at him. He bent a little and pressed his cool lips to mine.

I smiled and he broke away, grinning at me. I grabbed his hand and used my member ID to open the door, on the keypad next to it. I opened the door and pulled him with me. I let the door close as I pulled him to the elevator earning some stares from the busy workers, some even stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

"Back to work!" I ordered, as they all jumped and got back to what they were doing and pulled a smirking Edward to the elevator doors.

When the elevator stopped on Adam's floor, we walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his closed door. I opened it and pulled Edward through, then closing the door behind him. I turned to face the office and saw that Adam, Ivan, Andrea, Joe, Brandon, and Diana were all in there, already.

"So, what's up?" Joe said, from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Well, the vamps outside are obviously his family and they want him out of here. So I think, it's time he can go." I said, looking at Adam, where he was pulling something out of a drawer from his desk.

He opened the peach colored folder and signed something before closing it and offering it to me. I stepped forward and grabbed it. "That's fine. Your free to go 47-Edward."

I turned to look at Edward, where he was still standing by the door. He was grinning. I was a little sad to know that he was leaving. Would I ever see hi-

"Bella, please come with me. Meet my family." He said, outstretching his hand, with a smile.

I grabbed it, super happy and put the folder on the small table by the couch. I turned back to _my_ family, who were smiling at me.

"I'll be right back!"

With that Edward opened the door and once it was closed he picked me up and I felt wind; now we're outside.

That's awesome.

He put me down and I looked at him, realizing something. "You could have escaped all along." I said, incredulously.

He looked a little sheepish. "Well, yea. It isn't that hard, when I didn't have those damn chains on me. And you helped me a lot, too. But I didn't leave, because I didn't want to leave you." he said, pulling me closer.

I grinned and wound my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, causing me to spin around so fast, I almost fell. Edward's arms wound around my waist keeping me up. "You have to be more careful, now calm down. It's just my family."

I blushed and looked at. I was met with six beautiful faces. The faces of vampires. The faces of Edward's family.

I think I'm going to puke.

Edward noticed, I think, and hugged me closer, and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Calm down, love. They'll love you."

I nodded and turned back to the vampires. There was a bond male vampire, looking about 23-24. He looked like the leader, and from what Edward has told me, this must be Carlisle.

The motherly looking wom-vampire beside him, with caramel hair and a heart shaped fair, looking at me with a warm smile.

Next to her, was another male, with blond curly hair, and a small smile. Next to him was a small pixie like female with black spiky hair, sticking in all directions, with a huge smile.

Next, was a big male, who looked like weight lifter, he had curly black hair and a huge smile.

Last was a blond female, who was beautiful. She had long blond hair, and a perfect figure. Her arms were crossed, and she looked mad, but when I looked in her eyes, her expression softened and her arms dropped to her sides, as she stared at me. This must be Rosalie.

As we stared at each other, her expression remained the same but her eyes intensified the gold color, melting and shining…

The short pixie-like girl stepped forward. "Hi! I'm Alice." She said, in a high tinkling voice. I extended my arm but she giggled and hugged me, instead. "It's so nice to meet you!"

I nodded. "You, too." I said, in a small, voice.

She grinned. Before she could say anything more, their leader, Carlisle spoke. "Hello, there Bella. I'm Carlisle and this is Esme." He motioned the woman with caramel hair beside him. She smiled again and waved. "We've heard so much about you, you're practically part of the family, already."

I smiled at them and blushed a little. I heard a booming laugh and looked up to see the one with black curly hair, laughing. He came over to me and hugged me, lifting me off the ground. "Hey, I'm Emmett."

"Emmett, put her down! You're freaking her out. And hurting her!" Someone yelled. The voice had a very slight, southern drawl. A second later I felt myself being put down, and I fell into someone's arms. I looked up to the one with curly blond hair. I blushed and he grinned. He helped me stand. "My name's Jasper. Nice to you, Bella."

"You, too, Jasper." I smiled at me, and he hugged me quickly, before going back to the family, with Emmett smacking his head on the way. I giggled, but stopped short when Rosalie stepped towards me.

"I'm Rosalie." She said, extending her hand.

I took it. "Bella."

She nodded and smiled as she released my hand. "I know."

I smiled at her, and she grinned as she stepped forward and hugged me, softly. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

**AN-OK! I think it's done! Unless you guys want another chapter? Only if I get 10-15 requests for another chapter! Otherwise I wont post another one, sorry. But, please, if you guys want another one, let me know, and I'll work on it. **

**ALSO, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Please, go vote!**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**PEACE Delilah**


End file.
